Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver
by Failurex
Summary: Rachel et Quinn ont pris une décision. Reste à l'annoncer au troisième membre du trio.


_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente un nouvel OS que m'a commandé (ça fait genre mec super hype qui est overbooké. Mais en fait pas du tout.) un ami. Si vous êtes sur le forum Glee France il s'agit de Sture. Si vous ne le connaissez pas vous avez raté votre vie. Donc voilà, le prompt est de lui. J'espère que ça vous plaira. A plus :)_

* * *

_Rachel est à Broadway._

_Quinn avocate._

_Puck commence à avoir du succès dans son groupe de rock._

_Et Faberry va justement dans une salle de concert où il joue sans savoir qu'il joue et là...T'écris ;D._

* * *

**Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver**

* * *

_« On ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Il a le droit de savoir. C'est son père après tout !_

_- Ah parce que tu penses sincèrement qu'il en a quelque chose à faire ?_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Il aime sa fille, on ne peut pas partir sans rien lui dire. Ça le tuerait._

_- Tu parles. Est-ce qu'il est venu voir sa fille ces derniers temps ? _

_- Non mais il ne peut pas…_

_- Pour quelles raisons exactement ? » _Silence. La jeune femme brune reprit son souffle. _« Ah oui c'est vrai. Monsieur commence à avoir du succès…_

_- Justement ! »_ répliqua la blonde, impeccable dans son tailleur anthracite. _« Tu penses qu'avec tout ces concerts il a le temps de passer autant de temps avec sa fille qu'il le voudrait ?!_

_- Tu es sûre que tu es avocate ? Parce que tu plaides bien mal la cause de ton client. »_ railla la petite brunette.

* * *

"_C'est de ta faute ça. Tu me mets toujours dans des états impossibles" _pensa sa femme. En effet, malgré l'altercation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard la femme qu'elle aimait. Des pieds à la tête, son épouse était parfaite, même si elle était plutôt petite. Elle se souvint de l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait subir au lycée. Dire qu'elle cherchait simplement à se faire remarquer par celle qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil ! Elle avait du attendre cinq longues années avant qu'elle ne comprenne que ses sentiments étaient partagés. _« Mieux vaut tard que jamais »_ avait très justement dit la brune après leur premier – et long – baiser.

_« … tu vois ce que j'essaie de te dire ? » _Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. _« Oh, tu m'entends ? »_ Toujours pas de réponse. Prête à s'inquiéter pour tout, la brune prit le bras de sa femme _« Chérie tout va bien ? »_

Le ton inquiet qu'elle entendit ramena la rêveuse à la réalité. _« … Hein ? Oui, oui, je vais bien. Je pensais à nos années lycée._

_- Humpf, tu te fiches de moi ? Je suis en train de te parler sérieusement et tu penses ?!_

_- Pardon. Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »_

* * *

"_Je ne peux pas rester fâchée contre toi. Tu m'énerves." _songea la brunette qui partit à son tour dans ses souvenirs. Oui, au lycée, elle en avait bavé. Sa future femme lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle était tombée sous le charme de la blonde qui connaissait de grosses difficultés dans sa vie – grossesse, parents indignes… - Pour pouvoir ne plus être transparente, elle avait décidé de voler son petit ami et à sa grande horreur, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Jouer la comédie pendant trois ans avait été formateur, mais horriblement compliqué. Le plus dur avait été de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Et deux ans après, les deux femmes s'avouaient leurs sentiments. Depuis elles s'étaient mariées et avaient récupéré l'enfant que sa femme avait mis au monde alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans.

_« Je te le demande une cinquième et dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?_

_- Ce que je disais… » _Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits _« Ah oui. Je disais que ton argument ne tenait pas la route. Je ne nous utiliserai pas comme exemple puisque nous sommes ses parents – bien que tu soies souvent en voyage pour défendre tes riches clients et que je quitte souvent de Broadway pour partir en tournée – mais Mercedes ou Santana. Elles aussi sont très célèbres, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elles viennent plus que Puck !_

_- Tu es de mauvaise foi. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! »_

* * *

La dispute continua encore un peu, puis elles se réconcilièrent… sous la couette, comme souvent. C'était de cette manière que Quinn et Rachel Fabray-Berry vivaient leur vie de couple, et ce depuis 10 ans. Mariées depuis deux ans et mères de Beth, tout semblait bien se passer. Noah Puckerman, père biologique de Beth, passait de temps en temps, bien trop peu aux yeux de Rachel, qui espérait qu'il aurait prit ses responsabilités.

Mais le comportement de Puck n'était pas réellement le centre du problème. Non le couple s'accommodait tant bien que mal du succès fulgurant du groupe de rock dont il était le leader – Les Bad Basses – qui l'empêchait de venir voir sa fille. Le cœur de la dispute résidait dans des propositions que ni Quinn ni Rachel n'avaient pu refuser : elles devaient partir pour Paris pour une durée d'au moins quatre ans. Quinn avait été demandée par un grand cabinet français. Un emploi bien plus intéressant pour la jeune femme que celui qu'elle occupait actuellement.

Quant à Rachel, elle avait été choisie pour exporter en France la comédie musicale dont elle tenait le rôle principal. Quand Quinn s'était inquiétée de la suite des évènements pour Rachel – le spectacle n'allait pas durer 4 ans – sa femme lui avait assuré qu'avec sa voix, son physique et sa personnalité fantastique, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se retourner.

Elles avaient donc décidé d'accepter leurs propositions respectives, et ce bien entendu, avec l'accord de leur fille. La seule difficulté était de prévenir Puck, car non, il n'était toujours pas au courant de leur départ… et du départ de Beth. Quinn était partisane de le prévenir, et de voir en fonction de sa réaction. Après tout, il était on ne peut plus normal de prévenir le père de l'enfant en cas de situation exceptionnelle. Sa femme, elle, arguait qu'elles n'avaient pas à tenir compte de l'avis de Puck. Il avait choisi sa vie, il n'avait pas à influencer la leur.

* * *

Le sujet revint plusieurs fois sur le tapis. Aucune des jeunes femmes ne voulait céder. Un soir, Quinn rentra du cabinet. Rachel l'attendait de pied ferme, prête à se lancer une nouvelles fois dans un débat enflammé. Mais la blonde l'en empêcha.

_« Non, pas ce soir, chérie. Je sors d'un entretien préliminaire atroce. Mon client est pire qu'une tête de mule._

_- Et qui est ton client ?_

_- Devine. C'est un garçon qu'on connaît bien. Que tu adores même._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu défends…_

_- Eh si, _répondit Quinn. _Je défends Mr Kurt Anderson. »_

Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Au haussement de sourcils de sa femme, elle tenta de se reprendre.

_« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? _demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

_- Oh, une banale histoire de plagiat. Il accuse une petite entreprise de prêt à porter en ligne de lui avoir volé ses idées alors qu'il venait de sortir sa collection._

_- Et tu penses que c'est faux ?_

_- Au vu des preuves qu'il m'a fournies, je ne doute pas de sa sincérité. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait vraiment besoin de gagner un peu plus d'argent._

_- Tu connais Kurt. Ce qui est à lui est à lui. »_

Quinn sourit. C'est exactement ce que Kurt lui avait dit.

_« Pourquoi as-tu accepté si tu penses que c'est inutile ?_

_- Parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami. Et parce que Blaine m'a supplié d'accepter. Apparemment Kurt ne fait qu'en parler. »_

Ce fut au tour de Rachel de sourire. Elle imaginait très bien Kurt parler de cette affaire à tout bout de champ.

_« Et combien demande-t-il comme réparations ? _interrogea la petite brune.

_- Il s'en contrefiche. Il veut juste les punir et voir son nom affiché dans les journaux._

_- En somme du Kurt sans toute sa splendeur._

_- Exactement. »_ répondit Quinn, sortant de la salle de bain. Elle vint s'installer sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Rachel.

_« Du coup je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à polémiquer ce soir. »_

* * *

Rachel ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de caresser les cheveux blonds de sa femme. Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut d'autres bruits que les respirations des deux jeunes femmes.

_« Merci_, dit enfin Quinn.

_- Mais avec plaisir. Puis-je connaître la raison de cet élan de sympathie à mon égard ?_

_- Tu le sais très bien._

_- Oui, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre me remercier. »_

Quinn soupira, mais sourit _« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde te remerciait déjà. Bref, merci de ne pas en avoir reparlé. Je n'en avais pas le courage. »_

Au ton de Quinn, Rachel prit une décision.

_« Je connais une beauté blonde qui a besoin de se détendre. Alors voilà le plan. Tu as deux heures pour te préparer. Ensuite nous irons au Cotton Club. Leroy m'a dit qu'il y avait un concert là-bas qu'il ne fallait pas manquer._

_- Je suis fatiguée…_

_- Pas de discussion, _interrompit Rachel. _Tu te fais couler un bain, tu te détends, tu t'habilles, te maquilles et on va s'amuser. En plus demain, c'est ta journée de repos._

_- Et Beth ? Qui va s'en occuper ?_

_- Je l'ai confiée à Kurt et Blaine. Elle va s'amuser avec Anthony, leur fils._

_- Merci, je suis peut-être fatiguée mais pas stupide. Je sais qui est Anthony. Bon je vais me préparer. Tu viens avec moi dans la baignoire ?_

_- Non je vais prendre l'autre salle de bain. Sinon nous ne serons jamais prêtes à temps. » _répondit Rachel, espiègle.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle se releva, embrassa Rachel puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » _dit la blonde en fermant doucement la porte. Rachel sourit, puis changea de direction pour rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

_« Je t'avais bien dit qu'on serait en retard !_

_- Dis-moi que tu regrettes et je m'excuserai_

- …

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez tiens ton manteau._

_- Merci, tu as pris les clés ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon on peut y aller. »_

En catastrophe, comme souvent, les jeunes femmes sortirent de leur appartement pour se rendre sur le lieu du concert. Le concert était censé débuter à 22h45 et il était déjà 22h30. Miraculeusement, elles n'eurent qu'une dizaine de minutes de retard. Elles entrèrent dans le bar. Un homme était sur la scène et était en train de parler.

_« … Et le groupe qui devait se produire ce soir a finalement dû décommander. Ne vous en faites pas, un concert aura bien lieu. Je vous prie donc de remercier comme il se doit le groupe qui les remplace au pied levé. Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements aux Bad Basses. »_

Le sourire qu'affichaient Rachel et Quinn s'effaça aussitôt.

_« Oh non c'est pas vrai… » _murmura Rachel.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et le projecteur principal éclaira le chanteur du groupe qui n'était autre que… Noah Puckerman.

_« Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant !_ s'écria Rachel.

_- Oui, ça je veux bien te croire. De toute façon, j'ai entendu le patron. Il vient de l'annoncer. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

_- Oui exactement. »_ fit Rachel, soulagée.

Quinn soupira. _« Bon et bien je pense que c'est l'occasion parfaite pour lui dire la vérité. Tu ne crois pas ? »_

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis sembla se résigner _« Oui, d'accord on lui parlera. Mais profitons du concert avant toute chose._

_- J'y compte bien. »_ répondit la blonde en souriant.

* * *

Elles allèrent s'installer à une table libre proche de la scène et commandèrent un verre. Pendant ce temps, Puck et son groupe continuaient de jouer leurs morceaux. Le groupe commençait à gagner en renommée et au vu des applaudissements qui retentissaient, les clients du bar appréciaient ce qu'ils entendaient. Avant de jouer leur dernière chanson, Puck prit la parole.

_« Et bien il est déjà l'heure de se quitter. Mais avant de vous dire au revoir, nous voudrions vous remercier pour votre accueil. Ça nous a fait vraiment plaisir de jouer pour vous. Et j'aimerai aussi dire un mot à deux filles que je connais très bien e qui sont assises juste là. Si vous pouviez les applaudir pendant qu'elles se lèvent ce serait parfait. Rachel et Quinn, levez-vous. ! »_

Les deux femmes se levèrent, mais leur réaction fut différente. Si Rachel souriait de toutes ses dents, habituée des standing ovations, Quinn, elle, rougissait petit à petit. Elles se rassirent et les Bad Basses jouèrent leur dernière chanson. Qui fut applaudit à tout rompre par le public qui réclama une autre chanson, Quinn et Rachel en tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, le groupe remonta sur scène.

_« Merci beaucoup. Comme vous êtes sympathiques, mes camarades m'ont forcé à remonter sur la scène. »_ dit Puck.

Le public rit. Apparemment le charme de Puck faisait toujours effet.

_« Non en fait, c'est juste le rappel. Je vous explique, si vous applaudissez suffisamment, on revient, comme ça vous pensez avoir le pouvoir sur nous._

_- Ne balance pas tous nos secrets, Puckerman, _lança le bassiste du groupe, entraînant à nouveau le rire du public.

_- Très drôle Vince. Bon, la chanson que nous allons interpréter n'est pas dans notre répertoire habituel. Elle est en l'honneur d'une des deux jeunes femmes que je vous ai demandé de saluer tout à l'heure. Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée dans l'Ohio – si je vous jure – et nous avons vécu quelques moments forts ensemble. Je lui ai joué ce morceau à cette époque. Quinn Fabray-Berry, cette chanson est pour toi. »_

Il y eut quelques murmures. Quinn Fabray-Berry ? La Quinn? L'avocate qui n'avait pas perdu une seule affaire qu'elle avait choisi de défendre ? La femme qui était mariée à la star de Broadway ?

* * *

Quinn n'avait qu'une envie, celle de disparaître sous terre. Si son nom était reconnu, son visage l'était beaucoup moins, car elle faisait très attention à sa vie privée. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le groupe se mit à jouer. Elle reconnût presque immédiatement la mélodie. Puck n'avait pas menti. Il lui avait bel et bien joué ce morceau pendant leur année de Sophomore, alors qu'elle était enceinte. C'est d'ailleurs cette chanson qui avait donné son nom au bébé : Beth. Quinn sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tout cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs : Finn, Puck, la grossesse , l'accouchement pendant les régionales… Toutes ces émotions la submergèrent.

Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le sourire de sa femme. Rachel souriait d'une part pour réconforter Quinn, d'autre part car elle était ravie de voir que pour elle aussi, McKinley avait été intense. Après tout, l'une était tombée enceinte, l'autre avait failli se marier, choses somme toute improbables lorsque l'on est encore mineur. Quinn sourit à son tour puis reporta son attention sur le groupe. Puck lui aussi souriait, comme s'ils étaient tous les trois de retour au lycée et qu'ils chantaient pendant une séance du Glee Club.

A la fin de la chanson, Rachel et Quinn se levèrent et applaudirent encore plus fort que les autres clients du bar, seules à comprendre la véritable signification de cette dernière performance.

_« Merci beaucoup. Nous sommes ravis que le concert vous ait plu. Rachel, Quinn, si vous souhaitez me rejoindre dans la loge, ne vous gênez pas. »_ dit Puck après avoir salué avec le reste du groupe. _« Nous serons seuls. »_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, entraînant un rire général dans le public.

* * *

Le couple rit aussi, termina son verre et alla demander au patron où se situaient les loges. Il indiqua aux deux jeunes femmes quelle direction prendre, non sans avoir demandé au passage un autographe et une photo de la grande star de Broadway. Elles se rendirent devant la loge de Puck. Quinn s'apprêta à frapper à la porte mais Rachel l'en empêcha.

_« Attends, il veut peut-être se détendre avant de parler avec nous. »_

Quinn sembla considérer la question, puis hocha la tête et baissa son bras. Elles s'appuyèrent contre un mur et attendirent quelques minutes. Au moment où Quinn levait son bras une nouvelle fois pour frapper, la porte de la loge voisine s'ouvrit, laissant sortir Puck.

_« Ah, les filles. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? On discutait du concert avec les mecs._

_- Non ne t'en fais pas, on venait juste d'arriver,_ répondit Rachel.

_- Tant mieux. Mais ne restez pas dehors. Venez, rentrez. »_

Le trio rentra dans la loge et chacun prit place là où il y avait de l'espace disponible. Rachel se mit sur la table, Puck s'installa dans le fauteuil et Quinn s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs.

_« Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le concert ? Pas trop déçu d'avoir manqué les Trinity et de nous avoir eu à leur place ?_

_- Ah non c'était très bien, on a vraiment passé un très bon moment._

_- Oui vraiment excellent. Merci beaucoup, _renchérit Quinn._ Surtout pour la dernière chanson. Tu n'imagines…_

- … _même pas l'effet que ça lui a fait, _compléta Rachel.

_- Tout doux mesdames. C'est déjà assez bizarre de vous savoir ensemble alors que j'ai eu des rancards avec vous deux, si en plus vous finissez les phrases l'une de l'autre…_

_- Tu penses…_ commença Rachel

- … _Que ce…_

- … _serait une…_

- … _horreur pour…_

- …_toi ?_ finirent les deux femmes en chœur.

_- Vous me faites peur. Vraiment. » _Puck s'éclaircit la gorge. _« Bref quoi de neuf dans votre appart plein d'hormones féminins ? »_

* * *

Le regard entendu que se lancèrent Quinn et Rachel interpella le seul homme du trio.

_« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ? Des problèmes ? Quelqu'un doit apprendre les règles de Puckerman ?_

_- Non non rien de tout ça,_ dit Quinn.

_- Bon, je te laisse lui parler, Q. Après tout Beth est votre fille. A tout à l'heure. » _Elle embrassa sa femme, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami puis sortit. Personne ne dit rien pendant un temps qui sembla être une éternité puis Puck prit la parole.

_« Ça concerne Beth, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui et non. C'est… compliqué à expliquer._

_- Et bien essaie. Et raconte-moi tout Fabray, je veux entendre toute la vérité._

_- Bien, bien, pas la peine de m'agresser. En fait, à la base c'est très simple… »_

Quinn lui raconta tout. Comment elle avait été contactée par le cabinet d'avocats, comment Broadway avait décidé d'envoyer Rachel à Paris, pourquoi elles avaient accepté et surtout pourquoi elles ne lui avaient rien dit. Lorsqu'il entendit les deux raisons de ce silence, il tiqua, sembla vouloir répondre mais ne dit finalement rien. Lorsque Quinn eut terminé son explication, le silence recouvrit la loge comme une chape de béton. Au bout d'un moment la blonde dit.

_« Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu ne veux tout simplement pas parler ? »_

Puck ne dit rien pendant encore quelques minutes puis _« Non, je réfléchissais. Je suis content que vous ayez accepté. Mais ça bouleverse mes plans. Je vais devoir privilégier la promotion française du groupe plutôt que la japonaise. »_

Quinn, dans l'incompréhension, ne put rien répondre.

_« Bien sûr, on va devoir rester en Amérique quelques temps, histoire de vraiment devenir célèbre, mais après rien ne nous empêchera de vous rejoindre en France._

_- Quoi.. que… _balbutia Quinn.

_- Tu croyais que j'allais abandonner Beth ? Bien sûr que non ? J'ai toujours un plan P, tu te souviens ?_

_- Un plan Puckerman. » _dit Quinn.

Le visage de la blonde s'éclaira et elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Rachel revint dans la loge au moment où Puck prenait Quinn dans ses bras. Il attrapa Rachel et étreignit ses deux amies.

_« Faberryck is on ! » _dit-il, et tous reprirent en chœur ce slogan qui leur promettait un bel avenir.


End file.
